


Dizzy

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, Kitten Louis, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, hybrid!louis, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nick being sick, or like passing out and louis freaking out big time, maybe he needs to call harry because he can’t help nick and he feels like he’s passing out too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: it feels kinda rushed to me but I didnt exactly wanna draw it out either, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it and i love you guys!! btw the way send me prompts?/feedback?/tell me about your day?/ anything! I love getting messages from you guys! annnnnd btw this is my 10th story! can you believe it?!? xx

"Nicky!” Louis sang as he skipped out of their room clad in a grey jumper of Nick’s and a pair of jeans, his tail waving happily behind him. “Can we go get ice cream?”

“Not today, Lou.” Nick groaned massaging his temples gently. There was an immense pain rippling through his skull and with every sound it felt like his head was going to explode.

“Okay,” Louis sighed, sprawling on the floor with one his toys (an electric mouse); swatting it between his hands quickly. He let out a playful squeal when it started to move on its own, racing away from the hybrid who immediately started chasing it around the living room much to Nick’s displeasure.

“Louis, please,” He said curtly, laying down on the couch and closing his eyes against the bright afternoon sunlight that spilled into the room. Louis whimpered at the harshness in Nick’s tone and tears immediately started to form in his eyes.

“Kitten, I’m sorry,” Nick murmured, standing up and going to comfort his hybrid, which turned out to be a huge mistake. As soon as he took a step his vision whited out and then just as quickly turned black as he lost all feeling of his body and collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

“Nicky?” Louis sniffed looking over at Nick lying on the floor. “Nicky this isn’t funny.” Louis crawled over to Nick slowly and eyed him curiously for a few moments, fear shooting up his spine when Nick didn’t move.

“N-Nicky? Are you okay? Nicky?!” Louis cried shaking Nick’s shoulder roughly, a sob escaping him when his owner didn’t wake up. “You-you can’t be dead, Nicky, you can’t. Please wake up.”

“I have to call for help,” He grabbed Nick’s cell off of the coffee table, holding it tight in his shaking hands. “H-Hazzy, will know what to do, right Nicky?”

Louis shakily dialed Harry’s number, glad that Nick taught him how to use the phone. It rang four times before Harry answered with a cheery “What do you want, Nicholas?”

“Ha-Hazzy,” Louis whispered, clutching the phone tightly in his hands.

“Louis? What’s wrong?” Harry demanded his tone serious and all traces of joking gone.

“Nicky- he won’t wake up.”

“What? What do you mean, Lou?”

“W-was grumpy, fe-fell, and now he wo-won’t wake u-up.” Louis said in a rush tears catching in his throat causing him to stutter.

“Louis slow down, I’m on my way now.” Harry’s muffled voice said followed by the slamming of a car door. “Now explain what happened.”

“Nicky was grumpy and was lying on the couch, then he yelled at me and, and fell. I thought he was joking but he won’t wake up, Hazzy. Wha-What if he’s dead?” Louis started crying again, huge loud sobs that shook his whole body and closed his airway. “I don’t feel good.” He whispered feeling like he was on the verge of blacking out; his lungs aching from the lack of oxygen.

“You gotta be strong for Nick okay? You gotta calm down. Did he eat at all today?”

“I-I don’t know,” Louis stammered, an uncomfortable fluttering beginning to form in his stomach.

“Louis, please, just calm down. Breathe with me, Lou. In… and out, in… and out, in… and out.” Harry coached, listening as he heard Louis’ breathing slowly return to normal.

“I’m almost there alright but can you do me a favor and put your fingers on Nick’s wrist and tell me if you feel a pul- if you feel a jumping under his skin.”

“O-okay,” Louis stammered dropping the phone and pressing two fingers to Nick’s wrist feeling a faint beating beneath his fingertips.

“Hazzy, I feel it,” Louis said after he grabbed the phone, one hand still on Nick’s wrist.

“Alright that’s good, Lou. I’m here, be up in a sec.” And with that Harry hung up only to burst through the door moments later.

“Lou, go get me a cold glass of water.” Harry commanded, pushing away Louis’ hands and feeling Nick’s pulse for himself. Louis nodded shakily and ran to get the water, handing it to Harry once he was back in the room.

“Why did you need the water, Hazzy?”

“To do this,” Harry responded as he poured the water over Nick’s face causing the lad to groan and blink open his eyes.

“What the fuck was that for?” Nick grumbled wiping the water off his face.

“Well, mate, you gave Lou quite the scare so I believe you deserve it.” Harry said gesturing to the shaking hybrid who was watching Nick’s every move with wide eyes.

“What do you-“ Nick stopped looking over at Louis then cooed sadly when he saw the tears in his eyes. “Come here, sweet heart.” He held his arms open for the hybrid that immediately snuggled into Nick’s chest.

“Nicky, I was so scared.”

“Shh, it’s alright now, love.” Nick murmured pressing a kiss to Louis’ hair and trying to fight off another wave of dizziness.

“Hey, Nick when was the last time you ate?” Harry asked noticing Nick struggling to stay sitting up.

“Um, yesterday morning? I might have had something for lunch.”

“You’re a twat you know that?” Harry said shaking his head as he got up and went into the kitchen to find Nick something sugary.

“Nicky!” Louis chastised, “You said that you need 3 meals a day not one!”

“I know, Kitten. I was just busy.”

“Well, you’re stupid, and passed out from a low blood sugar.” Harry said shaking his head as he handed Nick a peanut butter sandwich and a few biscuits.

“Let me feed you, my Nicky.” Louis batted Nicks hands away and ripped a little piece of sandwich, placing it between Nick’s lips and giggling when Nick licked his finger.

“Alright, since you’re alive, I’m getting out of here before this turns sexual.” Harry joked, slowly backing out of the flat.

“Thank you for saving my Nicky, Hazzy!” Louis called at his retreating form.

“Ya, thanks, Haz.”


End file.
